


My Hands Are Tied

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: I think it's pretty clear as to what the p0rn is about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written right around the time I wrote '67 Chevy so it's been a while. Forgive me if it sucks, I wrote it back in high school!

* * *

“My Hands Are Tied” 

 

Jensen flopped down on the couch and tossed his arm over his eyes. “God, I am so tired.”

 

Jared looked at Jensen and tossed his keys on a table before taking off his shoes and asking, “Oh? How tired are you?” 

 

Jensen opened an eye and looked at Jared, “That depends,” he said “What did you have in mind?”

 

Jared walked over and sat next to a now very interested Jensen. “Well,” he started. “You know how I’ve been oh-so subtly bringing up bondage?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ve got handcuffs, a blindfold and some rope, if you’re willing.”

 

Jared’s green eyes lit up as Jensen gestured, “Lead the way.”

 

“Yes!” Cried Jared exhaustingly, and Jensen laughed as they both stood.

 

They had taken all of one step into the hallway before Jared teasingly slapped Jensen’s ass. Jensen, who - evidently - was just as willing to be playful, turned around and pinned Jared to the wall, kissing him deeply.

 

Jared, not wanting to be over done, gripped Jensen’s hips tightly and rolled him over so Jared was now pinning him to the wall. Jensen quickly slid free, and pushed Jared’s jacket to the ground as they slowly made their way down the hall to the master bedroom.

 

Jared - while kissing him deeply - quickly pulled Jensen’s belt through the loops and dropped it to the floor. Jensen slammed Jared back into the wall and started to unbutton the constricting white shirt he was wearing.

 

Jared quickly ‘escaped’ and sprinted down the hall, Jensen hot on his heels.

 

As they both shed their clothing at lightening speed, Jared had to stop and watch Jensen pull his undershirt off, revealing beautiful rippling muscles, before he pulled his pants off.

 

Finishing almost simultaneously, Jared ended up pinned under Jensen’s broad frame, on the large waiting bed. Jared, extremely excited though he was, managed to turn and straddle Jensen, kissing him deeply and keeping him distracted until he had hand cuffed him Jensen’s hands together above his head on the wooden baseboard of the bed. 

 

“Ugh,” Jensen groaned when he heard the snap of the cuffs and felt the cold metal around his wrists. Jared rocked back to his heels, a delighted smile on his face.

 

Still straddling Jensen he reached over and pulled a blindfold out of the nightstand.

 

Jensen’s jaw dropped when he saw it. “You can’t be serious?!?” He said, but Jared just put it on Jensen.

 

Jensen shook his head, as if trying to dispel the blindfold, but it didn’t work. Jared smiled and _slowly_ ran his hand from Jensen’s bound wrists to his bulging biceps and back before moving off Jensen completely.

 

Jensen waited a moment, but after hearing only silence, called, “Jared? Hey Jared?” 

 

Jared shook his head and tore his eyes from Jensen’s face and it roved the prone six foot frame in front of him. He groaned slightly as he noticed Jensen’s thick cock waiting in anticipation.

 

Looking as Jensen’s beautiful body waiting for him was too much for Jared. He brought his hand to himself and slowly stroked a few times before he moaned and straddled Jensen’s knees.

 

Jensen squirmed at Jared’s closeness, obviously itching to touch him.

 

Jared crawled onto his hands and knees, his head just above Jensen’s cock. As Jared’s hot breath hit his erection, Jensen moaned and squirmed, wanting something to relieve him. 

 

Jared kissed Jensen’s thick head before licking his way up Jensen’s incredibly ripped abs and locking his lips around Jensen’s right nipple.

 

Jensen tipped his head back and moaned as Jared moved up and laid a series of light kisses around Jensen’s heart shaped lips.

 

Jensen turned his head and captured Jared’s lips with his own. Jared melted into the kiss, and then - as if remembering he was in charge - he rocked back and placed a light layer of kisses along Jensen’s sensitive jaw line before he ran his tongue along the shell of his sensitive ear.

 

Jensen groaned and shook his head. Jared smirked and left a layer of feather light kisses down the ridge on the inside of Jensen’s six pack.

 

Moving a little bit more Jared stuck his tongue out and, using only the tip of it, he left a light layer of saliva all the way up Jensen’s thick cock. Jensen cried out as Jared blew on it lightly, causing the hot skin to cool considerably for a moment.

 

“Jared, oh, god, Jared please...” Jensen trailed off as Jared slowly left a trail of sucking kisses up his abdomen. After he rocked to his knees Jared pulled Jensen’s blindfold off and smiled at him before chastely - yet deeply - kissing Jensen, then shimmying back up his body.

 

As Jared latched onto Jensen’s hip bone, Jensen tipped his head back and murmured, “Jar - please!”

 

Jared smirked. “Please what?”

 

“Touch me, please touch me!”

 

“Where?” Jared asked, and then ran the tip of his forefinger along the length of Jensen. “Here?”

 

“There, yes. Oh, god, Jar - yes.”

 

“Hmm...okay.” Jared said and then began to nip and suck around the base of Jensen’s cock as his hand slowly stroked him. And with each pump of his hand, Jared ran the pad of his thumb over Jensen’s thick head.

 

After a few moments of Jared’s slow ministrations Jensen squirmed, straining against the handcuffs as he said, “More, please! I - need - more!”

 

Jared looked up at Jensen. “More?”

 

“Oh, god! Yes, please!”

 

“Okay.” Jared said, and then pulled Jensen’s entire length into his throat and mouth.

 

Jared quickly bobbed a few times, and then locked his lips around Jensen’s head and sucked - _hard_.

 

“Oh my, holy, Jesus, Jar, my, ugh!” Jensen cried out incoherently as he emptied into Jared’s once again bobbing mouth.

 

Jared, apparently anxious for his turn, quickly un-cuffed Jensen, who panted, “You’re sadistic.”

 

Jared shrugged. “It was gun. And besides,” he said as Jensen locked the cuffs, “You can return the favor.”

 

“Oh, no.” Jensen said and kissed Jared quickly before moving down his long frame. “This is still all about me.”

 

Jared was obviously confused, but before he could ask, Jensen gripped his long cock in one hand and swiftly lowered himself onto it.

 

Jared might have been topping from the bottom, but he obviously had no power in this situation.

 

Jensen waited for the uncomfortable sensation to pass before he began to move. Jared strained against his bonds, wanting to grip Jensen’s hips and regulate the speed, but Jensen ignore him, moving at a slowly increasing speed. 

 

Jensen - stroking himself in tandem with Jared’s ’thrusts’ - felt himself nearing completion once again, and quickly reached behind him to stroke the base of Jared’s cock.

 

In unison they erupted. Jared’s orgasm was explosive, and Jensen shed a few more drops on Jared’s lean six pack before he lifted himself off and - leaving Jared handcuffed - cleaned them both up gently.

 

Completely exhausted Jensen hunkered down next to Jared, and carelessly tossed his arm over his waist.

 

All of a sudden the phone rang. Jensen groaned, and, with his eyes closed said, “It’s probably someone calling to congratulate us on our win. Will you get it?”

 

“I’d love to,” Jared said just as tiredly, “But my hands are tied.”

 

Finit.


End file.
